1. Field of the Invention
This invention is generally directed to spring clip assemblies and particularly to spring clips of the type referred to as "bulldog clips" and which are resiliently mounted or secured to such devices as identification tags, badges and the like which are designed to be worn on an article of clothing. The clip assemblies are more specifically structured so as to be reversibly mounted with respect to the identification tags or badges so as to provide a selective alignment of the tag or badge relative to an article of clothing so that the indicia displayed by the tag or badge may be selectively oriented. The invention is further directed to spring clips which may be selectively and alternatively mounted in either two separate positions between a pair of yieldable hinge posts associated with an identification tag, badge, pin or other device designed to be supported on an article of clothing.
2History of the Related Art
Conventional identification tags, badges and pins of a type which are designed to be worn on an article of clothing are provided with various securing devices by way of which such items are secured to the clothing. In some devices a pin and latch mechanism is provided which requires that the pin be inserted through the article of clothing and thereafter latched into position to support the tag. Unfortunately, such devices are not only awkward to secure to an article of clothing but are hazardous as the pins can cause puncture wounds, especially if handled by young children. Further, pin type attachment will also damage clothing by severing the material through which the pin has been inserted.
In order to overcome the shortcomings of the more conventional pin type mounts associated with identification tags, badges and the like, resilient spring clips have been designed to be secured to the rear surface of such tags or badges and which include one or more gripping jaws which may be utilized to engage a portion of an article of clothing therebetween. Generally, such clips are fixedly secured to the rear surface of the tag or badge and therefore the tag or badge may only be oriented in a particular direction when worn on an article of clothing.